


Incendio ; a marauders era tale

by feisti



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fire, Other, pyromancer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-13 09:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3375866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feisti/pseuds/feisti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>❝ she was like a flame; beautiful from afar, warm to hold, but gone in a wink. ❞</p><p>   All that was left were the ashes, and in horror, she looked away. Repulsed by her own actions, she fell to her knees, wailing in anguish and self loathe. Her hands were boiling to the touch, her breaths coming out in ragged gasps. She had done it now. It was no longer a little gimmick. Fear took her under his wing, and took her down a beaten path; all the way to Hogwarts. </p><p>Seraphina was consumed with keeping it under control, and afraid of a tiny word-- monster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_" the finest steel, goes through the hottest of_ **_fire_** _. "_

\- ♠ -

_"No! St-stay back! Stay away!"_

_"Seraphina, just calm down, it's okay-"_

_"I-it's not okay! I-I c-can't, just- just leave me!"_

_"I won't just leave you alone!"_

_The blonde, who had been looking down at her smoldering hands, let her head rise to look into the eyes of the boy who was bravely standing in front of her. Her back was hunched, as if trying to keep it all inside. Though, as suddenly as it happened, the hot air suddenly cooled, and she fell to the ground. Tears of hot water fell down her porcelain cheek, though, to her surprise, she felt warm arms holding her. Gently so, and for the first time in a long time, Seraphina, shakily, **held back.**_

 


	2. begin again ;

i.   
   

  The sensation was always different. Sometimes, it was a surging color of red in anger and frustration, other times it was an out of control blur of orange. Though, few were able to see these rare outbursts. Her goal, was for people to forget this 'gift'. To her, it was nothing more than a curse. Even tears she shed burnt holes through clothes, and singed the ground with a black ash mark of her misery. As she watched the passing landscape of dark evergreens and stormy blues, she wished that she could be that color. 

_The power of green and blue._

   Seraphina let her head rest on the glass, her stature almost defeated looking. It was a lonely train. No students or staff; no laughing or excited talk about the upcoming year. No. It was all dread, and a grey color, indeed. The storm raged on outside, hitting the windowpane with a violent force. Seraphina shifted, her mind replaying the events that had occurred. _Ash, fire, angry screams, agony beyond despair.._

   She gripped the seat, as heat increased in her hands. Rocking herself carefully, the remaining blonde strands that hung out from her hat taunted her as she rocked. The slow insanity she was placing herself in. _Grey, gone, tears, hair-pulling sadness.._ The storm outside had increased, and Seraphina felt as though the cabin was closing in on her. To her horror, she could feel her breathing increase. 

   In her school career, she had enjoyed the simplicity. Her gift was just a side thing, and it didn't matter when she was younger. Her friends enjoyed it- but it wasn't, a danger. Though, as she grew, the flame within had grown as well. Seraphina was outcasted. Being a magical freak to begin with did not help her situation. Add in pyrokinesis, and it sealed the deal. She was a maniac, terror, creature. Students were afraid to sit by her, afraid to talk to her.   
And for good reason, she thought.

 _Better alone, than to cause **pain.**_

The last thing Seraphina remembered about the events were the horrified faces of her fellow peers. 

_"Y-you.. Y-you.."_  
 _"H-h-help! She's cr-crazy!"_  
 _"Sera.. Pl-please don't hurt us too.."_

Seraphina's thoughts were interrupted by a crash of thunder. She rubbed her gloved hands against the seat, biting her lip as she rocked. She had been kicked out. As a _safety precaution._ The thought caused Seraphina to shake her head. She wouldn't accept this was who she is. She cannot be a- well, that. Her thoughts pushed through her mental block, and she was flooded with the scene once again 

_"I heard she killed her parents too."_   
_"Pure work of evil."_   
_"Do you think she has a list?"_   
_"I heard they might shut down the school because of her."_   
_"Is she with the Dark Lord?"_

And lastly, what Seraphina remembered  the clearest. She could see the brown haired woman running from across the court yard. The tears streaked her face and her cheeks had been puffed up with endless weeping. She took Seraphina by the hair and had yanked her to the ground. Seraphina had shielded her face with her hand, shaking by the pure distraught of the woman. The woman had started screaming as a staff member tore her away, and Seraphina sat up, hearing her screams and crazy eyed twitching-

_"Y-you killed her! Y-you murdered her! You're a monster! Evil, work of the **darkness**! Are you even **human?** Tell me this, if you are, I wish you **die** a long, painful **death**! Death is the **least** of your worries- Go to **hell,** B-"_

"Seraphina?"

Seraphina lifted her hands off of the seat, the sizzling noise ceasing. Her head whipped to look at the tall man in front of her. Big and burly, she examined him carefully. Seraphina smiled wearily and his gaze turned toward the slightly charred seat. Though, he didn't say a word. His fully bearded face nodded, and he took a deep breath before speaking, a smile creeping up on his lips.

"We're 'ere! Welcome tah Hogwarts, miss!" He spoke with much enthusiasm, as Seraphina picked up her trunk, forcing a returning smile.

"Thank you, so much," She barely spoke, her voice quiet and delicate. She exited the empty train first, awaiting her escort. He didn't seem so bad, and she was afraid that she might've scared him. She walked with him for a moment, before he spoke again.

"Th' name's Hagrid. Ah'm the groundskeeper for this 'ere school! Now, Miss Seraphina, Ah'll show ya 'round a bit later. After ya get done talkin' with Dumbledore and stuff," Hagrid kept talking as Seraphina nodded. She wasn't sure about any of this, and she was, honestly, frightened by the prospect of entering the new school.

".. Er, Miss Seraphina, are ya quite alright?" Hagrid asked, taking Seraphina out of her daze.

Seraphina realized that she had been rubbing her hands together subconsciously, little sparks appearing as her worry had increased. She quickly took her hands away from each other. Out of habit, she had been told to apologize if she were to cause sparks. ( It _was_ a danger to all ).

"Ye.. Yes! Yes, I'm sorry, I truly apologize," She said rather quickly, her eyes reaching up to his once again. Hagrid had a confused expression on his face, and Seraphina felt as though she had said something wrong. So, she whispered carefully- "I'm sorry.."

Hagrid stopped in his tracks and watched her with a concerned facial. "Sorry? For what, breathin'? Miss Seraphina, ya look at me now." Seraphina was shocked at this response, and nodded slowly.

"You ain't need ta apologize for anythin'. There are a lot of worse things people do in this world-- An' get this, those are the ones tha' don't really apologize. So, Miss Seraphina, ya're not as bad as ya think."

She was thoroughly shocked. That was the first time someone had told her not to be ashamed, and that she wasn't a danger. Seraphina smiled lightly, the first time she had a care free smile. The two walked towards the school, exchanging happy small talk ( even though Hagrid had a hard time hearing her ). Seraphina had found a tiny edge of happiness, however, she knew it wouldn't last.

-

The corridors were a _nightmare._

She was lucky enough to catch it at a time when class was not in session. The talking paintings were enough to leave her wishing for cover and a way out of the open. The bright, baby-blue uniform she wore caused much discussion within the groups of paintings.

_"Is that the Beauxbatons girl?"_   
_"So, that's the one Dumbledore's worried about!"_   
_"Look's like she's hiding something.."_

What Seraphina did not know, was that a certain group of students had an off period. The certain group of students were not ignorant either, for they were a little.. nosy, so to speak. Seraphina's shoes clicked through a straight hallway. Her tight bun never moved, and she held a single bag close to her body ( Hagrid had offered to take her trunk elsewhere ).

This, of course, was big news to the students who knew. They were rather, intrigued. By this fiery new appearance. Sometimes, Hogwarts life gets boring, ( believe it or not ), and when things get boring, they're soon to get interesting. Seraphina continued walking, though she slowed, now taking her time towards the giant, bird statue at the end of the hallway.

 _"Is that it? I mean, she?"_  
 _"Looks like it."_  
 _"Hey, I can't see!"_  
 _"I can.. The view's good.."_  
 _"Bloody hell, why is she here?"_  
 _"The only plausible answer is-"_   
_"Shut up, Moony."_

The heads of three curious boys peeked out from around the corner. They were quiet, unusually quiet. The three had been awaiting the mysterious arrival of an unknown character for quite sometime, and boy, were they excited to get in the middle of it! One head had a full head of black hair, and set with a mischievous expression. The second, was a rather scraggly looking fellow, yet equally as attractive as the first, and lastly, the shortest one, with a long, skinny face. In that exact order, they were known as Sirius, Remus, and Peter.

Classic characters in their small Hogwarts world. Pranksters and mishap makers, they were widely known by all houses ( and staff members ). Though, there was one person who didn't even know their first name.

_Seraphina Helmswood._

Though, the three boys were confident that they would make their presence known.


End file.
